Um Natal em 1944
by Carol-Jung
Summary: Um Natal que Steve Rogers e Peggy Carter passam separados. (Not really.) One-shot/ Flashback


_(24 de Dezembro de 1944) - Londres_

"Feliz Natal, agente Carter."

Ela sorriu, retornando o cumprimento para o soldado que abrira a porta para ela.

O prédio cheirava a madeira queimada e canela. Ela inspirou o ar, se sentindo grata pela sensação de calor que vinha com ele. As ruas de Londres estavam totalmente brancas com a neve, e Margaret achava que iria congelar se ficasse mais um minuto ali.

Ela passou por homens em ternos e uniformes trabalhando, gritando ao telefone ou escrevendo furiosamente. Podia ser véspera de Natal, com árvores coloridas decorando as salas, mas o país ainda estava em guerra.

Era um pouco entristecedor.

Suspirando, ela localizou a sala que queria no fundo do corredor. Bateu duas vezes de leve na porta.

Uma voz rouca veio do outro lado da porta. "Entre."

Ela adentrou a sala. Uma lareira queimava no canto, a madeira estalando com as chamas. Sentado atrás de uma mesa de madeira, um homem de cabelos grisalhos em um uniforme sorriu para ela. "Coronel Phillips." Ela o cumprimentou.

"Pensei que estava de licença Agente Carter." Ele se levantou, tirando dois copos do armário e servindo um liquido cor de âmbar de uma garrafa de cristal. "Relaxando em casa, de barriga cheia, com uma fogueira aos seu pés."

"Você sabe melhor do que eu que é impossível ter qualquer espírito natalino na situação em que estamos." Ela suspirou. Com Steve e seu esquadrão na linha da frente, ela fora mandada para casa nesse feriado, em licença.

Mas relaxar não era uma ação a qual Margaret Carter estava muito acostumada. Então aqui estava ela, na base de Londres, reunindo informações sobre possíveis localizações de bases da Hydra para mandar para as tropas. "E essa fogueira parece boa o suficiente para mim, muito obrigada."

O coronel ergueu um dos copos para ela. "Por favor me diga que tem boas noticias."

Ela tomou um gole da bebida, o liquido passando pela sua garganta como fogo. "Vou deixar você decidir isso." Ela tirou uma foto preto e branca de sua bolsa, entregando nas mãos do coronel. "Uma das patrulhas áreas conseguiu identificar o que parece ser uma base da Hydra que foi utilizada a pouco tempo. Não há mais vestígios de algum sinal de vida, mas talvez Rogers possa checar e ver o que foi deixado para trás e se há alguma possibilidade deles voltarem."

"Essas coordenadas são bem próximas da fronteira dos nossos aliados. Você acha que eles podem tentar um ataque?"

"Eu acho que eles são capazes de tudo a essa altura. Rogers está virando famoso por essas bandas. Acho que eles estão ficando mais agressivos."

Peggy podia jurar que os cantos dos lábios do coronel viraram para cima. "Eu vou transmitir essas informações ao capitão." Ele se levantou, virando o resto do copo em um só gole. "Por falar nisso, isso chegou para você." Abrindo uma gaveta, ele tirou um envelope amarelo endereçado á ela.

Ele saiu da sala, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si e levando a foto consigo.

Ela pegou o envelope nas mãos, e viu que era um fax direcionado a ela. _Não urgente_ dizia em letras pretas na frente.

Seu coração se acelerou quando pensou na possibilidade de quem poderia ter mandado.

Delicadamente, ela o abriu e retirou um papel fino de dentro. Era do tamanho da palma da sua mão, e pelas bordas, podia ver que fora arrancado de uma caderno de bolso.

Um desenho o preenchia. Fora feito em caneta preta, com os contornos finos e pacientes. Era uma floresta, com altos pinheiros imersos em neve. Em letras pequenas no canto da pagina havia uma mensagem.

_Feliz Natal._

_Steve._

Ela não percebera que estava segurando o ar até que ele fora expulso de seus pulmões, com um alto suspiro. Um peso se pousou em seu peito, e ela conseguiu abrir sorriso, lutando contra a tristeza que achara um caminho até seu coração.

"Feliz Natal para você também." Ela murmurou baixinho, para si mesma. "Por favor, esteja a salvo."

Ela fechou os olhos, apenas ouvindo o crepitar do fogo e tentando acalmar a sua respiração. 

_(24 de Dezembro de 1944) - Alguém lugar perto das fronteiras da França_

_"_Então, eu estava pensando se nós nos movêssemos por aqui-" Ele se cortou, os dedos inquietos se movendo pelo mapa desgastado.

"Steve."

"_Mas_ seria muito mais arriscado se mover a céu aberto." O moreno estalou os lábios, uma linha de concentração aparecendo em sua testa. "Merda."

"_Steve."_

"Nós realmente precisamos resolver isso. Se demorarmos muito, vamos perder a localização das tropas. Eles estão se movendo rápido demais." Ele parecia estar falando sozinho, não reconhecendo a presença a sua frente.

"Steve." Bucky repetiu, suspirando e dando um passo a dentro da tenda. "Ninguém vai atacar ninguém hoje."

"É, você está certo." Ele murmurou debaixo da sua respiração, os olhos concentrados aos papeis a sua frente. "Seria muito mais eficiente se esperássemos um ou dois dias. Poderíamos esperar até eles cruzarem o rio e atacar de surpresa."

O companheiro a sua frente olhou para ele com um sorriso maroto.

"Deus. Você realmente está levando esse trabalho muito a sério." Ele colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. "Você pelo menos sabe que dia é hoje seu tolo?"

Steve finalmente olhou para Bucky, como se acordasse de um transe.

"Claro que eu sei. É Natal." Ele falou com a voz rouca.

"_Véspera de Natal,_ seu cabeção. E sabe o que você faz em uma véspera de Natal? Você bebe." Ele riu. "Bem, pelo menos é o que nós vamos fazer. Agora saia dessa tenda. O pessoal está tentando decorar uma árvore com bolas de papel e meias velhas. Vamos rir um pouco."

Steve conseguiu abrir um pequeno sorriso com isso, mas balançou a cabeça.

"Você sabe que eu nem consigo ficar bêbado, Bucky. Acho que vou passar essa."

Bucky revirou os olhos. "Ótimo! Mais para mim. Agora _vamos."_

O amigo pegou o loiro pelo braço, o empurrando para fora de sua tenda, o arrastando pela nevasca leve que os atingia. Uma fina camada de neve cobria o chão, e os pinheiros ao seu redor estavam pintados de branco.

Eles entrarem em outra tenda verde camuflada, essa muito maior que a primeira. Uma fogueira queimava dentro dela, e soldados sentavam ao seu redor em um circulo desajeitado. Risos e conversas altas podiam ser ouvidas.

"Rogers!" Um cara robusto, de bigode espesso com uma garrafa na mão rugiu. "Estávamos imaginando quando você iria se juntar a gente. Venha cá, seu monte de merda."

Steve sentou do lado deles, tentando esconder um sorriso. "Eu consigo ver que você está se divertindo."

"Ah sim," Ele bufou, e Steve pode sentir o cheiro de uísque em sua respiração. "Muito. Mas sabe o que seria mais divertido? Enfiar um bala no cérebro do grande Adolf Hitler." Ele riu, a sua risada de urso ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Bucky apareceu sorrindo pelo seu outro lado, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro e tirando a garrafa de suas mãos. "Ok, amigo, acho que você já teve mais do que o suficiente disso."

"Estraga prazeres." Ele falou, mas uma risada escapou de seus lábios, lhe traindo. Ele se levantou, cambaleando.

Bucky sentou ao lado de Steve, levando a garrafa aos lábios. "Então, Rogers." Ele o encarou.

"Barnes." Ele devolveu no mesmo tom.

Bucky sorriu de leve, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

"Sabe, se você tem algo para falar, o meu conselho é falar de uma vez." Steve olhou para o amigo com divertimento.

"Oh bem. Você me pegou." Ele soltou uma risada rouca, e tomou mais um gole do liquido âmbar. "Você gosta dela." Ele apontou a ponta da garrafa para ele.

"O que?" Steve riu da embriaguez do amigo. "De quem você está falando?"

Bucky arregalou os olhos. "Peggy, é claro!"

"Oh." Steve olhou para baixo, um leve rubor descendo pelas suas bochechas. "Talvez."

"Cara." Ele riu. "Você gosta dela. Eu vi você mandando aquela fax para ela. Você _realmente _gosta dela. De verdade. Você não mostra os seus desenhos para qualquer um"

"Ok, ok." Ela falou, erguendo as mãos para cima. "Talvez você esteja certo."

"E eu vou te dizer, _ela é demais, _cara. Você ganhou na loteria."

"Eu sei." Ele limpou a garganta.

"Mulheres fortes. Sempre o seu ponto fraco."

Ele revirou os olhos.

Bucky se esticou para pegar uma garrafa de cerveja. Com o polegar, ele a abriu e ergueu para Steve. "Aqui. E não," Bucky enfiou a garrafa na cara dele quando ele abriu a boca para protestar. "Aos infernos que eu me importo se você quer ou não. É natal. Vamos brindar."

Cedendo, ele pegou a garrafa.

"Feliz Natal, Rogers." Ele ergueu a sua própria garrafa.

"Feliz Natal, Barnes." Ele respondeu sorrindo, batendo as duas garrafas juntas.


End file.
